Catching Up
by GSH4
Summary: Terra now remembers her past. Beast Boy still has feelings for Terra but Raven still doesn't trust her. What made Terra remember her past? Find out in this story!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After their fight with Slade, Beast Boy and Terra were still running. Then they stopped.

"I knew you would remember me and the titans after a while," said Beast Boy.

"Ya, I'm glad I remember you," said Terra.

"Me too," said Beast Boy.

"Wait if you remember everything does that mean you remember being Slade's apprentice," asked Beast Boy.

"Yes," said Terra.

"We should be heading back to Titans Tower," said Beast Boy.

"Good idea," said Terra.

Nobody spoke when they were walking to the tower. Then they finally arrived at the door. After that the doors slid open.

"Where were you Beast Boy," asked Robin.

"That's not important but I got good news," said Beast Boy.

"What is this good news," asked Starfire.

Then Terra walked into the tower. All of the titans were surprised when they saw Terra.

"I thought you were lying about seeing Terra," said Cyborg.

"Terra," exclaimed Starfire.

Then Starfire hugged Terra and so did the others.

"I am so happy to see you," said Starfire.

"Aren't you guys angry," asked Terra.

"You saved the whole city from a volcano of course were not angry," said Cyborg.

"Your welcome to join the team again if you want," said Robin.

"Ok, I will," said Terra.

"I am sure you have a lot of catching up to do so we will leave you alone for a while," said Cyborg.

Then Beast Boy and Terra went into her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Beast Boy and Terra were in her room.

"So what did you guys do while I was gone," asked Terra.

"We destroyed Trigon and defeated The Brotherhood of Evil," said Beast Boy.

"Why is Slade back," asked Terra.

"I don't know," said Beast Boy.

Then Robin walked into the room.

"Dr. Light is breaking into a bank vault. We need you two to come," said Robin.

Then all of the titans left the tower. When the titans got to the bank vault, Dr. Light had money bags in his hands.

"Titans go," exclaimed Robin.

Then the titans started running towards Dr. Light. After that, Beast Boy turned into a gorilla and punched Dr. Light in the face. Then Dr. Light blasted Beast Boy with his light ray causing him to fall over.

"Beast Boy," exclaimed Raven.

Then Raven used her powers to throw a boulder at Dr. Light. After that, Dr. Light blasted all of the titans and ran away. After a couple minutes, Robin sat up.

"He got away," said Robin.

Then he looked at the all of the titans. Everybody was ok but Beast Boy was unconscious. Then the titans went back to the tower. At the tower Beast Boy was laying on the couch. Then Cyborg poured a bucket of water on Beast Boy's face. After that, Beast Boy woke up.

"Damn it, Cyborg," said Beast Boy.

"I was just trying to help," said Cyborg.

"I see your awake," said Terra.

"How long have I been asleep," asked Beast Boy.

"Three hours," said Raven.

Then Starfire walked into the main room.

"Hello Terra. Do you want to paint "the nails" with me and Raven," asked Starfire.

"Sure sounds like fun," said Terra.

Then Starfire, Raven, and Terra walked out of the main room.

"I guess we should be searching for Dr. Light now," said Cyborg.

"Ya we should be. You and Beast Boy go search downtown. I will search around the bank," said Robin.

Then the boys left the tower.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At the bank Robin was searching for Dr. Light.

"There must be something Dr. Light left behind here," said Robin.

Then a badge fell in front of Robin. The badge had an S on it.

"Slade," asked Robin.

Then Robin looked up. After that, five of Slade's goons jumped down from the roof.

"Oh no," said Robin.

{Scene Break}

At the pizza place Cyborg and Beast Boy were eating pizza.

"Do you think Dr. Light is around here," asked Beast Boy.

"Maybe," said Cyborg.

Then Cyborg chuckled. After that, ten of Slade's goons walked into the pizza place.

"Oh boy," said Cyborg.

Then the goons started blasting Cyborg and Beast Boy with their lazer pistols.

"What do we do," asked Beast Boy.

"Fight," exclaimed Cyborg.

Then Cyborg blasted one of the goons. After that, Beast Boy turned into a cheetah and pounced on one of the goons. Then one of the goons blasted Beast Boy causing him to fall over.

"This might be harder than I thought," said Beast Boy.

{Scene Break}

At the bank Robin was fighting the goons. Then Robin hit one of the goons with his staff. After that, one of the goons blasted Robin with a lazer pistol. Then Robin threw a birdarang at one of the goons. After that, the birdarang blew up all of the goons. Then Robin grabbed his communicator.

"Cyborg, I'm done looking for Dr. Light. Lets meet back at the tower," said Robin.

Cyborg and Beast Boy were still at the pizza place and all of the goons were destroyed.

"Ok," said Cyborg.

Back at the tower Cyborg, Beast boy, and Robin were watching TV in the main room. Then Terra, Starfire, and Raven walked into the main room.

"Did you find Dr. Light," asked Terra.

"No but we did fight some of Slade's goons," said Robin.

Then a picture of Dr. Light appeared on the TV screen.

"Dr. Light is robbing the bank vault again," said Robin.

"Its about time he showed up," said Cyborg.

Then the Titans left the tower.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At the bank Dr. Light was picking up bags of money.

"Hey Dr. Light. Your not escaping this time," said Raven.

Then Dr. Light put down the money bags and tried to blast Raven but Terra put a boulder in front of Raven so she wouldn't get blasted.

"Thanks, maybe you can be trusted now," said Raven.

Then Terra smiled but after a moment that smile turned into a frown.

"Watch out," exclaimed Terra.

Then Raven dodged a lazer from Dr. Light. After that, Dr. Light threw a flash grenade at the titans and it exploded but Terra had her eyes closed. Then she opened her eyes. She saw Dr. Light run into a warehouse. Then she ran into the warehouse.

"Where did he go," asked Terra.

Then Slade walked up behind Terra.

"Hello little girl," said Slade.

Then he hit Terra in the head with his staff.

{Scene Break}

In front of the bank the titans were looking around for Terra.

"Where could she have gone," asked Robin.

"I can't sense her for some reason," said Raven.

"And my scanners aren't detecting anything," said Cyborg.

"I guess we will have to search for her in the morning," said Robin.

Then the titans went back to the tower.

{Scene Break}

Terra has been asleep for twenty minutes. Then she finally woke up. She was in the warehouse tied to a chair.

"Let me go," exclaimed Terra.

"I will let you go when I get what I want," said Slade.

"What do you want from me," asked Terra.

"Its not you that I want," said Slade.

Then Slade turned on the lights revealing multiple pictures of Robin.

Terra looked at the pictures in horror.

"Oh no," said Terra.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Beast Boy woke up an hour before the titans. He just finished eating breakfast.

"I need to find Terra," said Beast Boy.

Then Beast Boy ran out of the tower. After that, he went by the bank to look for Terra.

"She has to be somewhere around here," said Beast Boy.

Then Beast Boy looked towards the warehouse. After that he smiled. Then he walked into the warehouse.

"Terra," asked Beast Boy.

Then Slade's goons put a bag over Beast Boy's head. After that the goons tied him up in a chair and took the bag off his head.

"Let me go," said Beast Boy.

"Not yet," said Slade.

Then Slade grabbed Beast Boy's communicator.

{Scene Break}

At the tower the titans were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Where is Beast Boy," asked Starfire.

"He probably went to search for Terra," said Robin.

Then Robin's communicator started to ring.

"This is Beast Boy now. Hello," asked Robin.

"If you want your two friends to live you will come to the warehouse," said Slade.

Then Robin ran out of the tower. Then he ran into the warehouse.

"Let them go Slade," exclaimed Robin.

Then Slade turned the lights on revealing an army of goons. After that, Slade's goons untied Beast Boy and Terra. Then the goons started blasting Robin with lazer pistols. After that, Beast Boy and Terra started fighting the goons. Then five of the goons tackled Robin.

"There is too many of them. You have to go," said Robin.

"But," said Beast Boy.

"Go," said Robin.

Then Beast Boy and Terra ran out of the warehouse.

{Scene Break}


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

At the warehouse Robin was tied up to a pole.

"What do you want with me Slade," asked Robin.

"Well since Terra is not my apprentice anymore I need a new one," said Slade.

Then Slade picked up a shot full of a liquid.

"What are you doing," asked Robin.

"Making a new apprentice," said Slade.

Then Slade stabbed Robin with the shot.


End file.
